Vanilla Nights
by abnormalities
Summary: "He needed to see her. Everyday it was the same, they were forced to keep it secret because nobody would understand. They would think that the relationship was sick and wrong." -One shot, cousincest, James/Roxanne-


**A/N: Written for glitterfall's 'Cousincest Challenge'.**

**Have a minute to spare? Please be a helpful little reader and review :)**

**Disclaimer**: **I own nothing.**

**-x-**

He waited for her by the water. As always, he was careful not to move too much. The last thing he needed was for somebody to catch him here. The winter's chill nipped at his bare arms. He wished she would arrive soon. He couldn't bare it much longer. He needed to see her. Everyday it was the same, they were forced to keep it secret because nobody would understand. They would think that the relationship was sick and wrong. He gazed up at the silver crescent moon directly above him. It reminded him of her sparkling grey eyes.

He had to admit that he was completely obsessed with her. He'd had a lot of girlfriends but he'd never met anyone special, _not like her_. He loved her with all his heart. She knew that. She loved him back. It was such a shame that the _one_ and _only_ girl he'd ever loved was so out of bounds.

His head snapped around as he heard quiet footsteps.

_God, please let it be her. _He thought desperately.

It was her, she emerged from behind a large oak tree and walked over to him at a steady pace. Every time he saw her, her beauty took his breath away.

Wordlessly, she held out her fragile hand. James took it instantly, though he was determined not to grip too hard for fear that he would break her. She sighed gently and moved closer to him. He cupped her tanned face in his hand, sweeping back her wavy brown hair. The difference in their complexions was shocking, but he had little time to notice this. He leaned in to kiss her, inhaling her musky vanilla scent.

"James, stop," she said pulling away from him, dropping his hand with a pained expression on her face.

"Roxy? What's up?" James asked, clearly startled and a little bit hurt. He had _never_ been rejected by a girl before.

"I can't do this anymore. It's not right." Her voice quivered slightly. James was more than a little bit confused. Of course, the two of them had had their reservations to start with, but they had both decided that this was what they wanted.

"Of course it's right. It wouldn't be _legal_ if it wasn't. I love you." He told her making another attempt to grab her hand. Reluctantly, she let him. She moaned and sat down on the dewy grass, her feet dangling in the lake. He followed suit.

"I love you too. It's just that I can't bear it, I'm lying to everyone, my family, Dom. She's my _best friend_ and she knows something's up but I _can't_ tell her. It's killing me!" Her eyes began to dampen.

"So tell them the truth," James suggested. He'd been all for telling the family for a while. It had always been Roxy who insisted on all the secret meetings and the lying.

"_I can't!_" She exclaimed, running her hands through her hair. She jumped up and James was terrified that she was going to leave him.

"Don't go, Rox! We're fine as we are," he said, sounding desperate but he didn't care. He _was _desperate for her! She just stood there. Probably weighing up her options in her head. He wished he could tell what she were thinking.

"_O,wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_" James quoted, knowing she had a soft spot for Shakespeare.

She narrowed her eyes at him but the corners of her mouth showed traces of a smile.

"Don't you fucking dare quote _Romeo and Juliet_ to me, Potter!"

He stood up and walked over to her. He held on to her arms. This time she made no attempt to escape him. They were only centimetres apart from each other now.

"What are you going to do now?" She taunted, those traces transforming into a full-blown smile. _Yes! _He had _so_ won her over! He leaned further in so that their lips were touching.

"_Tempt not a desperate man,_" he told her and finally he kissed her.

The kiss didn't seem to last all that long before Roxy started tugging at his jeans. Maybe it _was_ wrong, what they were doing. But, to be honest, James didn't really care. At that moment in time it felt nothing but right.


End file.
